


Sunrise

by timeandcelery



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Asexual Character, Friendship, Other, Quasi-Romantic Squishy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandcelery/pseuds/timeandcelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side by side, hand in hand, Jamie runs with them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written last year for Asexy April. Jamie, to me, kind of blurs the lines of relationships because he's so ridiculously, overwhelmingly in love -- however you want to construe that -- with all his friends, and this was something I'd wanted to explore for a while.

Loving comes naturally to him, like dreaming, like breathing. 

Polly and Ben are gone now, and they have been for a while, but there are days when Jamie misses them with a fierceness that makes his chest ache. He remembers long days in the library with Polly’s patient fingers tracing lines of letters, remembers longer louder nights when the three of them ran together under strange stars. He remembers laughing with Ben, remembers Ben trying to get him to understand things that he didn’t, couldn’t—things that weren’t part of his world, even now that it was so much bigger. He knows that he had loved them, and he knows that he still does.

And then there had been Victoria, kind and lost and terrified by the wide endless reaches of her new world, and maybe Jamie could have shown her. Maybe he could have taken her hand and guided her and kept her safe. Maybe he could have brought the stars to her and laid them down to glitter at her feet. She’d deserved a gentleman, and Jamie wasn’t one, but did that mean he couldn’t try?

She’s gone now, too, gone like his friends and his family and Ben and Polly, gone like the hills and the heather of the home he doesn’t know if he’ll ever see again.

But he’s got Zoe now, Zoe with her big smile and her big ideas and her big words that Jamie doesn’t understand, Zoe with her sparkles and her feather boas and her crazy plans, Zoe who teases him and whom he teases right back. He hefts her up on his shoulders and they run through corridors, shouting over each other and laughing, and Jamie imagines that this is what having a little sister must be like. 

He wonders if she’ll leave, too. 

Maybe people come and go, maybe that’s just how it works, but Jamie can’t even imagine himself without the Doctor. His Doctor, his Doctor with eyes like the skies of a million different worlds, his Doctor who dropped out of the sky and took him to the stars and became the center of a universe that was suddenly infinitely, wonderfully vaster. He couldn’t leave if he wanted to, and so when the Doctor’s running Jamie is never far behind, and the Doctor’s coat under his hands is the safest feeling in any world he’s seen. He’ll defend him, and he’ll take care of him, and together, they’ll run. He’ll run forever if he has the Doctor by his side, because something about him has lodged itself in Jamie’s heart too firmly to ever work free.

He loves without thinking, without trying, without ever stopping; sure as the sunrise, he loves.


End file.
